Flame Kindling
by Stardust-Chronicles
Summary: Love is a rather hard concept to grasp. For a Human, that suddenly finds himself as a Pokemon. He was suddenly thrown into something he wasn't expecting, but along the way can he find that one thing he's truly missing? M/M
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Sorry about being really dead! But don't worry, i've started on my new fic what used to be called "Burning Love" and is now called "Flame Kindling." To see what's changed with it, check out my profile! Also throughout this story, i'll be having a friend of mine i'll call Kuro, assisting me with it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I quickly stood, dusting myself off as I was swiftly taken away from my thoughts. I didn't get a chance to open the door, because as soon as I had reached for it, it had opened from the other side. It was of course, Curtis. Returning from a brief trip to the restroom. I looked his way and spoke calmly. "Had fun?" He tilts his head and chuckles at me. "Fun? Nah, not in just five minutes man." Walking over to me and nudging me in the arm.

He looks around briefly. Checking his surroundings for the unlikely topic to come. "So.. find a girl yet, bro?" I had to do a double take after hearing that one. He didn't just say that.. "Not.. yet?" I threw myself onto the bed. Arms behind my head like a beach bum. He clearly found this more amusing than any answer I could have thought of. Laughing lightly like a giddy school girl. The jerk. "Come on man! It's been ages, and you're not getting any younger. Look, how about I just head on home and you sleep on it?" He lifts a randomly placed pillow on my california king-size bed, tossing it at me. Like a dummy, I open my eyes to a loud fwomp! Arms flailing. Yeah, tends to happen when you've got two pounds of fluff bopping you in the nose.

I grunt angrily, taking the misplaced pillow and making a brief pitching gesture. Watching for a reaction from the 'friend' across the room. As expected he ducks out the way of all the nothing zooming his way. Tripping over the sofa by the door. I calmly place the pillow down neatly beside myself, smirking. "And that my good sir, is how you fire shots back." I stated. He knew well he looked like an idiot here. There wasn't much that could save him from that. Standing and dusting himself off, he raised his hand for the door. "I'll be taking my leave." He had the nerve to sound all fancy. Honestly he was way better at the fancy stuff than me. Even if I was the one with the mansion, butlers and parents with way too much money and not enough days in the year to spend it.

"Alright. Just have Sebastion see you out. I might just have that sleep you mentioned." I stated. Sure, sleep sounded pretty good. He waved bye and closed the door lightly. I couldn't think of much else than the odd sensation coming over me. I shrugged it off. Lifting my arms and clapping. Yes, we even have clap activated lights. I close my eyes and lay back with a sigh. "Girlfriend he says.. if he only knew." I casually opened my eyes. Looking up at what I thought would be the wooden ceiling. The eerie glow of my dad's mischievous pokemon, Chandelure filling the room as he phased through the ceiling. Hovering in my face with a smile, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Chandelure.. leave.. now." I said in a firm, commanding tone. Just as expected, he zips out through the shut door. Leaving me to the annoyance of a racing heart, and the lingering thoughts of what was said.

"Find a girl yet bro?"

The afterimage of the pokemon stuck in my mind, though he long since left my room. I couldn't tell just how much time had passed, but opening my eyes was the worse thing I could have done. Sunlight is usually harmless anytime but the mornings, I swear. Blazing right in my eyes with it's rays of destruction. Ok, maybe not destruction. But it hurt, ok? All I could make out was this odd voice calling out to me. "H.. you.. wake.. up." I couldn't tell who it was just yet. But whoever it was I'd have to question why they barged into my room. I rubbed my eyes. Groggily coming to. I didn't have bad vision. So naturally I was a bit scared when I couldn't see clearly with my eyes open. Blurred colors and random forms filled my vision. Slowly clearing the longer I tried to see. Then came the voice again. Closer, and much more clear. "I said, wake up. This is no place to sleep!" They yelled a little too loud for my comfort. "No place to sleep, huh? You do realize this is my room." I corrected.

"...This isn't your room! This forest belongs to everyone!" he corrected. My vision cleared up completely. Sure enough, I was laying in the grass of a lush forest. As to how I got here, I'd never guess. I was going to ask, like any normal person would. I rose my hand and pointed to the source of whoever was with me. My eyes widened. The only one standing there was this angry looking totodile. Tapping his foot with his arms crossed. "You didn't just talk.. did you?" I asked. Of course he didn't talk. At least that's what I thought. Sure enough, his mouth opened and out came "Well duh! It's just you and me here isn't it? Look, you're a charmander. Sleeping with that tail flame of yours in a forest is a hazard for everyone around here!" A charmander he said. I actually believed him for a second there. People don't just wake up as pokemon overnight. Right?

I looked around spastically, gazing down at as much of myself as I could. Clawed feet, cream colored belly, short arms and legs and that signature orange collection of scales. This wasn't real! It had to be some kind of freaky dream. I ran past my only hope of getting some answers, totodile, in too much of a hurry to see more. To clear this up as fast as possible. A nearby lake would be the mirror I'd been desperately searching for. The voice of totodile called from behind me. "Hey! I'm not done scolding you yet!" Coming to a stop at the water's edge I looked at my reflection for a solid ten seconds. Giving totodile just enough time to come screeching to a halt next to me. "Jeez, do you always run off when people are trying to talk to yo-" I cut him off with what I could only sum up as all the confusion in my head all bursting out in a loud scream. "**I'M A CHARMANDER!?**"

* * *

**Aaaand there ya go! See ya soon ^^**


	2. An Odd Duo

**Hey Guys! Sorry about taking so long, Kuro has been really busy with his life, as well as myself.  
**

* * *

My scream echoed throughout the forest. As if by coincidence, the wind blows. Causing the surrounding trees to rustle. It'd look pretty epic if this was a hollywood movie. I backed away from the river in pure shock, "I... really _am _a Charmander!" I stated. Feeling over my snout in disbelief. The Totodile facepalmed, "That's what I just said..." he whined. You could tell just from his body language, he was annoyed. He must have taken me for an idiot right then, because he grabbed onto my tail, which I didn't notice I had, and started dragging me out of the forest. "C'mon i'm getting you out of here, before you torch the place up."

I was going to protest, but I was mentally paralyzed by all these different thoughts and emotions running through my head. "Wh-where am I?" was the first question that came out of my mouth. The Totodile then smiled, his demeanor changed completely. It would have been more surprising had I not been so caught up with my thoughts. "Well, we're outside the Tiny Woods! Better be careful! The Mystery Dungeon was close-by." he warned. Mystery Dungeon? As if I cared what that was! Pushing the thought of it aside with a shake of my head, "Who...are you…?"

The Totodile pointed to himself with pride in his voice. "Me? I'm Ricky!" He then pointed at me, "Now tell me this. Who're you? And man, why do you sound so surprised about being a Charmander?" he asked. Cocking his head to the side a little. Looking confused.

I sighed and lowered my head, "Because, i'm not a Charmander, err...well before I wasn't! I was a human before!" I was quickly cut off by Ricky's laughter. The Totodile fell to the ground, rolled around, and flail his arms around. He was acting like such a kid! I huffed, and to my surprise a little puff of smoke came out, "It's the truth!" I snapped at him.

"Man, you're a riot!" he said, still laughing. He eventually stopped as he saw the look in my eyes, and my arms folded.

"I'm not joking." I said still looking at him with the same glance

Ricky blinked in surprise, "You...you're serious, aren't you?" I nodded in response. "Dude...you must have bumped your head pretty hard." He figured. Still not getting it. I facepalmed in annoyance, and sighed. It then occurred to me I forgot to introduce myself…

"My name is Alderin."

Ricky scratched his head confused, "Alderin...strange name, dude…" I growled at him. Giving a stomp, "Ricky isn't much better!" I snapped back at him. It was then Ricky glared and bawled his fists up, "You wanna go man?!" I got in a fighting stance and growled even more, "Yeah! I wanna go! let's do this! Bring it on!"

As soon as our fight started it quickly stopped, as a yellow blur suddenly shot in between us, the gust that followed caused us to fall on our backs. I widened my eyes looking around "What the heck was that?" Ricky looked as the blur disappeared in the forest. "Dunno…"

"S-Stop! Someone stop him!" we heard someone yell out. Ricky and I turned to the source of the plea, a Butterfree had flapped to the ground. Wounded "Th-That Beedrill took my son!" She cried out, as she struggled to move. I looked at Ricky. Ricky had a determined look on his face, and then ran into the forest! I looked at the Butterfree, "Don't worry! We'll rescue him!" And with that, I ran after Ricky.

"G-Good...luck…" she muttered out.

Ricky was standing outside of a large opening in the forest. It probably went deeper in, but he hesitated. "What's the matter?" Ricky shook his head, "Don't you know where that leads into?" he asked, looking at me somewhat skeptical. I shook my head, "No...where?" Ricky huffed before answering, "That Beedrill went in the Mystery Dungeon here… lately a whole lot of Pokemon have been acting violent, and irrational. Man we're no rescue team…"

I snapped at him, "We may not be one of those Rescue Teams that you're talking about, but i'm not going to just stand here!" And with that, I ran in. Ricky's jaw dropped, and he facepalmed before running in after me.

As I ran deep into the forest I was suddenly attacked by a Caterpie. I was tackled and sent spiraling into the ground and hit a tree. I growled staring at it, "Wh-what the heck was that for?!" I snapped at it. It started to make angry noises as it charged at me again! Before it hit me, Ricky came out of nowhere. Firing a Water Gun at it. The Caterpie was hit directly and sent flying. The totodile grabbed my hand, as if it could be called a hand anymore, and started to lead me further into the forest.

"Man, you're an idiot! This is a friggin' mystery dungeon! Pokemon will attack you!" he scolded at me, as I looked behind myself and indeed he was right! Pokemon were right behind us, trailing close behind. A Cascoon then shot a string shot. Ricky then made a sharp turn to the left. It was then I realized that the mystery dungeon aspect of this world, was like a maze.

"Hang on!" he warned me. I looked back at him and he jumped in a hole in the ground. I closed my eyes and could feel the wind rushing on my face. We suddenly slammed onto the ground, my feet shook from the recoil as I fell onto my knees.

There was a sudden buzzing sound all around us as something whirled. A yellow blur quickly caught my eyes. "W-What the heck?" Ricky then shot a Water gun attack at it. The blur quickly dropped something. I reacted quickly as I held out my arms to catch what it was. It was the Caterpie that I saw the Beedrill carrying! I figured that blur must be the Beedrill! Ricky then shoved me down as the Beedrill went for a dive! coming at us with a Fury attack! Ricky took the attack for me growling.

"D-Don't just stand there man!" he snapped at me.

I shook, "B-But I don't know what to do!" I said, looking confused and scared. Ricky continue to hold his arms out while taking the attacks. I could tell he was feeling pretty hurt while taking those Beedrill stings. "T-Try this!" I acted quick. Jumping at the Beedrill, and scratching at it with my claws. I then got this bright idea and inhaled, all of a sudden I felt a heat in my throat and then opened my mouth.

When I did so, I released Embers! I could tell the Beedrill wasn't expecting it, and slid to the ground as it caught fire. I held on tightly to the Caterpie. Ricky grabbed onto me. There was an opening in the bottom floor. I didn't notice at first, but Ricky sure knew. It was the exit. "Let's get outta here man!" he said, dragging me along.

We ran back outside the Mystery Dungeon, and over toward the Butterfree. I handed the Caterpie over toward her, placing him down softly on the ground. Giving a relieved sigh, "H-Here you are." I said, clearly out of breath. I was definitely out of shape. "Thank you very much!" The Caterpie spoke too, "T-Thanks! Y-You two were awesome." I heard Ricky make a snide comment, "_Geez this guy sucks." _

"Are you two a rescue team?" Caterpie asked, his eyes shined in a rather admirable sight. I tilted my head, "Rescue te-" Ricky jabbed me in my stomach, cutting me off. "Yep! Definitely!" Caterpie swayed a bit in joy, "AWESOME!" It was then Butterfree started thanking and praising us, but my mind wandered elsewhere to try and pay attention.

"_What am I doing here?" _

"_Why am I a Charmander?" _

"_Will I ever get back home?" _

I spaced out for quite a bit, dwelling on things. Ricky snapped his fingers in front of me, "Dude." I snapped out of it, and looked around Caterpie, and his mother were gone, "Eh?" Ricky rolled his eyes, he had some items in his hands, "C'mon." he said as he started walking away. I followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked cocking my head to the side in curiosity. "Ain't it obvious dude? You gotta have somewhere to sleep. It sure as hell ain't gonna be with me." I sighed, figuring Ricky was gonna be a handful, "So, how about it? You and me, forming a Rescue Team? I mean you weren't completely an idiot." I growled, and my tail flared up a little bit, "What do you expect from someone who's never been a Pokemon before?! I'm a human!" I snapped at him.

Ricky looked back at me, his eyes half-lidded as we continued on the pathway, "Uh, yeah… right… sure…" he spoke like he didn't believe me. I groaned, this guy wanted to form a team with me? We soon came up to a little shack, it looked kind of like a rundown, old beaten, hut of sorts. I looked up at it, "You want to stick me in here?"

"Alderin, dude, I already told you, you sure as hell aren't sticking with me."

I facepalmed, "No need to be such a jerk Ricky." Ricky promptly dropped the items, and poked me rather roughly, "No need to be such an ass, Alderin." he shot back at me. I growled, and he growled back, and then I turned and folded my arms. "What are we calling ourselves anyway, if you want to be this 'team' or whatever?" he gave a blank look.

We spent the next ten minutes, bouncing names one after another. Until finally Ricky shouted, "UNCHARTOTODILED!" I blinked as it echoed. "Un...char...what?" I asked tilting my head. He nodded, "Unchartotodiled! It's cool cause it has both 'char' from Charmander and well, Totodile from...well ...Totodile…" he said, trying to explain himself.

There was an awkward silence.

"Unchartotodiled it is, then." I said, giving a thumbs up, "Alright see ya tomorrow." Ricky said, and with that, he started walking back on the path without a care or another word in the world. I blinked, promptly confused.

"Well, screw you too then." I said, to myself, shutting the door. I looked around, the place looked actually quite well kept up! I stretched out, and walked over toward a pile of hay in the room, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm gonna have a lot of fun with these two in the future! Haha! See you guys again soon!**


End file.
